Ferris Wheel
by mooneyeye
Summary: In my hometown, there's this very big Ferris wheel. At night, it would be the prettiest thing you'd see. It would even outshine the starlight blanketed in the deep hue of blue that reminded me so much of Sasuke-kun's hair. To me, that ferris wheel is the second most beautiful thing in the world.


**A/N:** Hi guys! I promise I'd upload more chapters of Shattered Pieces when I get more inspiration, but for now, I'll feed this plot bunny instead. So.. the fic with more love from you guys gets updated first. Please let me know what you think about this one... and my other fics :))

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Title:** Ferris Wheel

* * *

In my hometown, there's this very big Ferris wheel.

I guess this is pretty common and unremarkable for people who live in the city. But for someone living in a rural area, this Ferris wheel stands out too much. With its long beams slightly rusting, it's not as nice to look at compared to the ones Tokyo has. During the winter festival in my hometown, colorful lights are used to decorate it and make it pretty. At night, it would be the prettiest thing you'd see. It would even outshine the starlight blanketed in the deep hue of blue that reminded me of Sasuke-kun's hair. To me, that ferris wheel is the second most beautiful thing in the world.

That's why I've always wanted to ride that Ferris wheel.

* * *

.

.

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Would you ride with me in that Fer- fer.. Ferris wheel?"_

_._

_"We're not old enough, Sakura"_

_._

_"Oh.. Well, when we're old enough, can we?"_

_._

_"… Okay."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't skip class", he says to me in that oh-so-familiar aggravated tone of his.

He nags me a lot, which is probably all my fault since for the life me, I can't seem to function like a sane human being. He's sensible, practical, mature, collected, and very responsible- the polar opposite of me. My imaginative, outspoken and eccentric personality clashes with his and most of my classmates; that's why I'm considered a weirdo. Well, I guess it fits my weird and obnoxious pink hair, at least.

"But school is sooo boring, Sasuke-kun!"

Since Sasuke is the mature one, he nags me a lot. But to be perfectly honest, I do half of these things on purpose just to hear him say my name in that deep voice of his.

"Tsk. Sakura, get up."

"Don't wanna…"

"Christ."

"You know, Sasuke-kun, there's a whole lot more meaning to life than just studying. Like appreciating nature- see, the clouds look so pretty today! It's such a shame to be cooped up in that hell-hole all day and miss _this_", I say flippantly as he grasps my arm, trying to haul me up. I lean all my weight away from him to counter his efforts.

"Don't be stupid, Sakura", he glares at me from the curtain of his unruly hair. I know he's going to add something so arrogantly rude when I see a smirk fighting its way to his face.

"Oh, I forgot. You can't help it."

"Hey!" I yell indignantly.

He takes advantage of that moment to haul me up his shoulders. I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment as I struggle against his iron grip on my waist. And he finally loses his battle against his own amusement as his small smile enters my field of vision and dazzles me to submission.

Hmph. Sneaky bastard. I'd punch that stupid face of his if it weren't so pretty.

Sigh.

Seriously though, what's the point of going to school everyday to memorize all these formulas or the names of these people I'm never going to meet? It's not like I'd be able to use them in the future anyway.

To be honest, I only put up with it so I can be with Sasuke-kun. And the only reason I'm here now is because Sasuke's too chicken to skip classes and actually _live_. Life's too precious and spending a third of everyday of my life in this suffocating school is just stupid. Why can't Sasuke-kun realize that?

And he's the one who has the gall to call me an idiot. Hmph.

* * *

"So, are we going to check out that record store near Ichiraku? It's not much but at least it's something! Hm?"

"Can't."

"But you promised me last week that you'd come with me!" I whine and poke his shoulder hard.

"I have to go somewhere"

Why is he facing away from me?

I notice him shift uncomfortably.

I feel dread at the pit of my stomach.

"Huh? Where? What's so important that you have to ditch me?"

"The council room… I have to help Misaki with the upcoming festival"

"Can't she ask someone else?"

I'm aware that my voice has risen in volume but I can't seem to control my breathing anymore. I'm aware that I sound like a spoiled brat but I don't care. God, no. He's.. he's...

Sasuke-kun is looking away. Oh no. No. No. It can't be..

"I want to help her" his tone has a sprinkle of defensiveness in it and I can't help but bark out the question that I knew would break my heart.

"Why?"

"She confessed to me last week, Sakura.. We.. We're dating now."

Panic sets in. Blood is pumping to my head and the only thing I can hear right now is the incessant thumping of my heart against my ribcage. It's as if my heart is voicing out the grief of its owner, wailing out screams of rejection. I can't believe this is happening. Please, not right now, not yet.

"And I'm only hearing about this now?" I croak. I cringe at the pathetic sound that comes out of my mouth. I try a weak laugh to mask the impending whimper on my throat.

"Gee, Sasuke-kun. I thought I was your best friend?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. It was sudden."

Damn right, it was sudden. I feel the fight go out of me as my last remaining source of hope weakens in intensity. I don't want to cry in front of him, so I bite my tongue and force the tears back to my ducts. Talk now, mope later.

"Well, I guess I should congratulate you. Now that you finally got yourself a pretty girlfriend, I guess we'd be spending less time together, huh?" I asked with a fake smile.

He stares at me for a while before answering. And for the first time in my life, I want him to look away.

"Right."

"Oh, it can't be helped. See 'ya around Sasuke-kun!"

Before, he could reply, I skip away to the direction of my house and struggle to hold in my tears in case he tries to follow me.

I kind of wish he would. But of course, he doesn't.

* * *

**A/N**: And? You want to review, right? :)) I'd appreciate it if you would! If this gets love, I have another chapter almost half-way done now, waiting for your encouragement. :D


End file.
